


There is a hot boy in our kitchen !

by Maki_Aries



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Mornings, Siblings, i don't know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 11:39:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18520753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maki_Aries/pseuds/Maki_Aries
Summary: Filippo has an early morning conversation with his little sister





	There is a hot boy in our kitchen !

There is a hot boy in our kitchen !

 

Filippo barged in her room, still in his pajamas, just as she passed her shirt above her head.

 

Eleonora's yell came more from habitude than from a real embarrassment, for as long as she could remember her older brother never understood the concept of 'privacy'. “Filo! Could you knock for once in your life ?!”

 

Her brother only stared at her, expression shifting from utter excitement to dread before he settled for a smirk. Eleonora watched him cross his arms and lean against her doorframe, the knowing glint in his eyes making her more suspicious as second ticked by in silence. “What's going on now? Why are you looking at me like this ?”

 

Filippo shrugged, he went as far as holding his hand before his eyes to check his nails “Oh not so much, a usual Saturday morning, I'm wonderful” she scoffed “shhh your big brother is talking to you, please pay attention. As I was saying I'm wonderful and you are wonderfully grumpy”

 

Eleonora argued immediately “I'm not grumpy, you're the one who is always grumpy on the morning, growling like a bear!”

 

Filippo just talked louder above her “A usual Saturday morning, with nothing out of ordinary except there is a sexy as hell boy making breakfast in our kitchen and he sure as hell didn't sleep in my bed. I wouldn't have let him keep so many clothes on”

 

She was so glad to not be standing right now. Because she was pretty sure she would have tripped over her own foot. She gulped and focused on finding some leggings to put on, that didn't have yogurt stain on them. Edoardo didn't need to see that. It was obvious that she didn't remotely look in the direction of the door during her quest.

 

As the elastic of the pair of leggings snapped on her hips she dared look up at Filippo. Her brother's smirk widened and he looked a bit too much to her liking like the pink and purple cat in Alice in Wonderland. Silence curled around them, and she wished the floor would just swallow her all.

 

“You know exactly where he slept” Eleonora grumbled, hands coming up to tie her hair “stop poking”

 

Filippo chuckled and stepped in her room, in an instant she was wrapped in her brother's arms. Eleonora let her head hit his shoulder. “My baby sister had a boy in her room, and in her bed” he fondly chuckled “It's like my sacred duty to tease you.”

 

She whined, “Please don't feel obligated”. Teasing was a thing she could take on the usual subjects: her cleaning habits, her gardening, her risotto or the number of ugly sweaters she owned. But Edoardo was new.

 

Her brother loudly kissed her cheek.“You know you could present us earlier yeah ?”

 

“Hm”

 

Filippo declared “So I took care of the presentation part myself”

 

Eleonora's mouth fell open in horror. A nightmarish scene enfolded in her head: Edoardo and Filippo meeting each other without her to censor anything too embarrassing. “Oh god, please kill me now”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it !


End file.
